Klonoa and the shattered amulet of nightmares (PART 1)
by Anime772
Summary: Klonoa is on another adventure, this time with a new friend and a new threat!


In the mids of night, Garlen was creating a machine to maintain... something. "Yes! HAHAHA! YEEEEEES!" said the devious Garlen "It's finally complete! Now to go after the power source!" "Pardon me for barging in..." said Joka. Garlen hastley turned around only to find Joka just standing in curiousity. "Phew... don't startle me like that." said Garlen. "Hence the pardons. Anyways, what are you going to do with that machine?" asked Joka. "Simple my friend. I'm going to bring back an unrivaled being known as Gaizao, so he can destroy Klonoa and let us rule the world in dominance!" said Garlen. "A world ruled by us and this... Gaizao character, hmm? I like the way you think Garlen!" said Joka, complimenting Garlen "By the way, is jenga involved?" "Of course he is!" said Garlen "Strengh in numbers as they say! And besides, he'd want a taste of world domination as well." Garlen turned to the machine. "We'll become kings of the world as soon as we find the power source!" said Garlen. Garlen and Joka began to laugh villainously in the night.

The sun rises in the morning of day. A fluffy animal hero yawns and stretched as he awakens for a brand new day. "Wow! Morning already? Sweet!" said the fluffy animal hero. This fluffy animal hero is Klonoa, a... um... animal hero that goes on adventures with his friends Lolo and Popka. He got out of bed, only to find a tiny fairy-like girl sleeping on the floor. "Huh?" said Klonoa, still tired. He rubbed his eyes to see if he's still dreaming. He still see's the tiny fairy-like girl on the floor, sleeping. "Um, excuse me." said Klonoa. the tiny fairy-like girl woke up. "Morning..." yawned the tiny fairy-like girl. Her apperance is pretty unique. A diamond crown, a pair of garden gloves, a puffy dress with an apron and shoulderpads are her attire. "Oh! You woke up before me!" said the girl "Pardon the intrution. I'm Vayla, Vayla the traveling guardian! At your service!" "Nice to meet you!" said Klonoa "By the way, why were you sleeping on the floor?" "To ask your permission if I can become your ally. The reason I didn't wake you is because you were sleeping, so I tried my best to stay up as much as possible for your awakening." replied Vayla. "You know, you didn't have to stay up late." said Klonoa. "I know. But I want to travel with you Klonoa, I heard all about your adventures!" said Vayla "Please let me join you, please!" Vayla was giving Klonoa a cute face to persuade him. "No need to sway me with that look Vayla! You've got job! said Klonoa. "Really?! Sweet!" said Vayla. Klonoa packed his things and left the inn that he slept in overnight. "So... where to?" said Vayla. "Wherever the wind takes us!" said Klonoa. As the 2 walked, they heard something coming closing in behind them. "Look out!" said Klonoa. He grabbed Vayla and dodged whatever was coming at them. "What was that?" said Vayla. "Dont' know, but we best go after it!" said Klonoa. He pulled out an airboard and hops on it. "Hop on!" said Klonoa to Vayla. Vayla held onto klonoa as tight as she could. They began to fly as fast as the air board can go. They soon caught up to the thing that almost run them down. It was a cargo tank going at an impressive speed. Klonoa could see 5 Moo's on the cargo tank, 2 of which are holding Lolo and Popka hostage! One of the Moo's could see Klonoa catching up. "Hey!" shouted Klonoa "You let my friends go this instant!" the Moo that saw Klonoa informed the Moo that controlled the canon of the cargo tank. The Moo aimed the canon at Klonoa and proceed to fire at him. Klonoa was shocked at first and began to dodge the tank's canonballs. The canon ran out of ammo, which gave klonoa the oppertunity to jump in. Klonoa jumped into the cargo tank while Vayla held on. He quickly defeated the 4 Moo's and rescued Lolo and Popka. "Klonoa!" said Lolo, excited to see him "But how did-" "They tried to run me down!" said Klonoa "I didn't know they'd get a hold of you." Lolo hugged Klonoa. "Hey Klo, who's the new kid ya have on ya back?" said Popka. Lolo then noticed the girl as well. "Vayla, you can let go now." said Klonoa. "Are you sure?" asked Vayla. "Yup. We're off the air board." said Klonoa. Vayla slowly let go of klonoa and saw 2 of Klonoa's friends. "Guys, meet Vayla!" said Klonoa "She's a traveling guardian." "An honor to meet you two." said Vayla. "Tis indeed the same can said." said Lolo "I'm Lolo, and this is Popka!" "Yo!" said Popka "Say now that we're on the same page, ya mind if I can call ya 'Vay' for short?" "I don't find a problem with that." said Vayla. "Well it looks like everyone's here!" said Klonoa "But I wonder where the Moo driving this thing is taking us?" "Only one way to find out." said Lolo. The 4 of them relaxed for a bit until the cargo tank stopped at a tower. "Looks like we've found the place your kidnappers were taking you." said Klonoa. "A tower?" said Lolo. The Moo piloting the cargo tank got out and came aboard the cargohold of the cargo tank. When the Moo saw Klonoa and the freed Lolo and Popka, the Moo pulled out a white flag meaning that it surrenders. "Meh, leave 'em be" said Popka. The 4 of them then hopped out of the parked cargo tank and began to climb the tower. They faced packs of Moo's while climbing the tower. When they were half way to the top, they saw Chipple fighting a giant Moo and was winning! "Take this!" said Chipple. Chipple pulled off an uppercut that destroyed the giant Moo. "Nice work there Chipple!" said Klonoa. Chipple turned around to see Klonoa and his friends right behind him. "Klonoa! Long time no see!" said Chipple "Thank goodness you've rescued Lolo and Popka!" "Why do you say that?" said Lolo. "Yeah! What's the deal here Chip?" said Popka. "Garlen had his goons you two kidnapped so he can use you two as bait for Klonoa." said Chipple "I've got this bit of info from one of Garlen's goons." there was a gasp of shock in the room. "Garlen has gone too far when he gets Klonoa's friends involved!" said Vayla. "Actually Vayla, he HAD gone that far a while back." said Klonoa "But this time his plans are crumbling! Lets move!" Klonoa and friends continued to climb the tower, defeating enemies and solving puzzles along the way. When they reached the top, Garlen was waiting for Klonoa but was caught by surprised when Lolo and Popka joined the fray instead of being his hostages. "How can this be!?" said Garlen. "You said they were going to be hostages!" said ?. "Who's that?" said Vayla. "Guntz, top of the line mercenary" said Guntz, revealing himself from the shadows. "Guntz?! Why are you siding with Garlen?!" asked the confused Klonoa. "He's rich, and your my target. Get over it." said Guntz. "Not a chance!" said Chipple. "NA-AH-AH! Didn't say 'May I' Chipple!" said Joka, leaping off the ceiling. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" cackled Jenga, revealing himself from his hiding spot. Guntz flinched when he realized that he was working with the poison clawed fighter Jenga. "Distract them while I retreave the nightmare amulet!" said Garlen. "Bring it on!" said Lolo. "Yeah, we can take you on, easy!" said Klonoa. "Show me ya moves, ya noob!" said Popka. Klonoa and his friends began to charge at Joka, Jenga and Guntz until... "You will absolutely not Garlen!" said Vayla. Her crown on her head began to glow a majestic beige, and then the crown fired a lazer that shattered the amulet. "NO! What have you d-" Garlen was interuptted by the explosion that then fordged 4 portals to different worlds. All of the charaters were being sucked in by specific portals. Lolo and Joka got in the first one, then Popka and Jenga got pulled into the second one, Chipple and Garlen were dragged into the third one, and finally Vayla chased after Klonoa when he and Guntz iget caught in the forth portal. All the portals vanished. What will happen to our heroes, and (more importantly) where are they **now**?


End file.
